minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
FD666
You're currently reading the entity FD666 page. WARNING: This is my first minecraft legend, so don't make fun of me if it is bad for you. FD666: Chapter 1: A Normal day So, I was going on my new world, everything was normal, I was building a mansion, and then I slept in the mansion, I went to the dungeon and went to finding some diamonds, But there was none, No matter what, I couldn't find any of them, FD666: Chapter 2: Things get spooky But, I started to hear weird dungeon noises that I never heard of before, They sounded more creepier than the other dungeon noises, And I was exiting to Minecraft updates, but, there wasn’t nothing new and I was still in the same version, I started to feel weird, I generated my world, FD666: Chapter 3: Confusing and uneasing But suddenly, I was suffocating in cobblestone, Then I died and respawned, my bed was gone, I went out of the house, when I looked behind, Even my house popped away, I started to feel more weirder, When I looked front and then behind again, A creature that looked exactly like me popped up, I tried to take a screenshot, But I got this FD666: Chapter 4: Feeling uneasy... message saying "You did a big mistake." I started to feel weirder than ever. My game shutdown and I started again and started my world again, but, then, I got a gruesome picture of what seems to be a person with a left leg cut off, A very loud sound played as the same time the image popped up, I stayed in the world, The texture changed, it changed to everything to blood, I couldn't leave, I looked back, FD666: Chapter 5: Chills rise, The last chapter The creature ran at me at full speed which made me jump. I heard very loud screams, I started hearing groans, I could leave the game now, Then I left the game, Minecraft music stopped playing and then 3 seconds later, it played but reversed. A splash text said, "You did a big mistake." I joined the world again, A chest spawned out of nowhere, I checked it, the chest glitched, it started to move random places, Then I checked the chest, it showed my head, the tag said, "You did a big mistake." That text kept going in my head. A diamond block finally showed up, And I got an iron pickaxe, I mined it, The screen glitched and I started to suffocate repeatedly and dying and I heard glitching noises, Then I checked the date, It was in the sixth month, sixth day in the month, and it was 6 AM, Which is 6th month 6th day 6 AM, I was creeped out, But then, the game crashed, I tried getting in again, But I couldn't. The end. I have nightmares to this day. The world was filled with burning X crosses made out of obsidian with 5 blocks. The text "You did a big mistake" Still gets in my head to this day. Then a day later, i realised the FD in the name standed for my name "FishyDible". And the skin looked exactly like my skin but with blood on. This entity is inspired by entity M458 and Entity 505 and Reverse Steve. Category:Horror Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Short Pastas Category:Haunted World Category:Supernatural